Panther Lily vs. Samuel: Rematch
Panther Lily vs. Samuel: Rematch is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Panther Lily and Legion Corps member Samuel. Prologue With the Reborn Oración Seis having taken possession of the Infinity Clock, Fairy Tail decides to split out into teams to take them on. Cana Alberona, using her cards, selects the teams and their destinations, pairing up Panther Lily, Happy and Carla as one of the teams.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 They take a break at someplace to have lunch and each of them were reveal what their favorite food is, as Samuel suddenly appears showing his favorite food; mushrooms sauteed in butter. Panther Lily's team talks to Samuel about the stolen Infinity Clock, and Samuel says that their doctrine is being misused.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 The exceed team flies far away to a place where a Church has already been destroyed, and Panther Lily asks Samuel that what he means by the doctrine being misused. Before Samuel explains anything, he changes into his battle mode and issues a rematch challenge, which Panther Lily accepts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Battle Panther Lily changes into his battle mode and the two of them start fighting. While they fight, they also talk and Panther Lily asks again what he means by the misuse of doctrine and punches Samuel. Samuel explains that, before they departed from the Zentopia Church, Cardinal Lapointe gave them individual missions as he punches back. Samuel explains that Dan Straight and Mary Hughes were to interfere with him, Sugarboy was to standby prepared in case of an emergency, and when he mentions Guttman, Panther Lily asks who he is. When Samuel says that he is the newcomer in Coco's place, Panther Lily gets worried and asks if something happened to her. Samuel then kicks him twice and says that Coco was imprisoned as a traitor to the Legion Corps since she helped Natsu's team. Samuel says that he does not know about the mission that Guttman was given and he has a bad feeling about it because, according to his calculations, when Guttman the Cleaner came out, it meant there was a disturbing movement within Zentopia. Panther Lily worries about Coco, while Happy and Carla talk behind his back, saying that Coco hates cats so Lily was rejected. Panther Lily yells not to interrupt the conversation with a cooked-up drama. Samuel starts punching Panther Lily and says one more thing about the strange mission he and Byro were given, because they were not told to get the Infinity Clock back and even stopping them is the most important thing. Carla says that it is strange and Happy concludes that they should join forces. Panther Lily says that Samuel came to look to Carla's precognition for help. Samuel says that after what happened, Byro's allegiance hasn't crumbled and Samuel's last words are interrupted when Panther Lily punches him in the face, giving his finishing blow. Panther Lily says that Samuel was a worthier opponent when they fought last time and Samuel changes back to his normal form as Panther Lily also says that Samuel's techniques were aimless and misguided. Aftermath In the black sky, a new floating object, revealed to be the Infinity Clock has been activated, while the exceeds fly near it. Samuel says that while he was with them, this had happened and he flies towards the Zentopia Church to confirm the truth with his own eyes, leaving Panther Lily, Happy and Carla. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights